Al's Treasure Fighting Journey: Bloodstained Ritual of the Night
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Al finally begins her journey of hunting and collecting treasure, and her first stop is in the Demon Universe where she meets a Shardbinder named Miriam who is journeying to a castle in order to stop Gebel, from bringing Bael into the real world. Now, Al journies alongside Miriam through the castle as they face off against monsters and demons in order to free the land from them.
1. Chapter 1

The Reaper's Journey Begins

Al was currently leaning against a table in the Galaxy King's Lab as Mari was currently working on a transporter.

"How's the transporter coming along, Mari?" Al asked.

"Almost done. Just gotta finish calibrating it and...there!" Mari said as the machine started up as a portal appeared in the center.

"Well, guess it's time to get started." Al said.

"Before you leave, take this." Mari said handing her a device.

"What's this?" Al asked taking it.

"It's a transporter, once you're done on a world, just press on it and it'll open a portal to your next destination." Mari said.

"Thanks, Mari." Al said as she stepped into the portal.

"Bye, good luck on your journey!" Mari said.

The start of this journey will be the first and greatest set of adventures that will be unlike anything Al has ever been on.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning, The Galleon Minerva

"_The Industrial Revolution ushered in a new era_

_that threatened to transform the values of men. _

_No longer would spirituality be their compass. _

_But not all welcomed the change."_

_In 1783, just as the fires of the Laki Eruption_

_had plunged all of Europe_

_into an ashen darkness…_

_a horde of demons spilled from the shadows_

_and fell upon city after English city. _

_It was a message._

_The Alchemy Guild, fearing the rise of_

_industrialism and abandonment_

_by their wealthy patrons, had done_

_the unthinkable to defend their existence._

_Through recondite arts, the Alchemists_

_had created Shardbinders: _

_humans transplanted with crystal_

_that attuned them to demonic power. _

_They sacrificed the Shardbinders, _

_and in doing so threw_

_the gates of the world open to demonkind._

_Countless innocents died. _

_And though the Church succeeded in vanquishing the hellsent, _

_a steep price had already_

_been paid and collected._

_As for the Shardbinders, they were presumed_

_to have all died in the sacrificial rite. _

_However, two survived: _

_Gebel, a boy for whom, by some miracle, _

_the rite did not prove fatal, _

_and Miriam, a girl who was spared the rite_

_altogether on account of the strange slumber_

_that took her just before it could begin._

_Ten years have passed, _

_and mankind too soon forgets tragedy._

_The demons have returned, _

_presaged by a great castle._

_And on this very hour, Miriam awakens. _

_Upon learning Gebel is the architect of_

_this new, bloodstained ritual, _

_Miriam and the Alchemist Johannes_

_set forth for the accursed castle._

_Their galleon cuts through the water, _

_lancing toward the inevitable…_

A young woman with long black hair, and dirty blonde at the tips, was wearing a blue tunic along with a gauntlet, as she stared out to the raging tides of the sea before standing up and walking out to the hallway, showing her blue eyes, and demon horn tiara around her head.

**Miriam**

**Shardbinder. Cursed and Compassionate Protector.**

"Johannes… Are you certain it was-" Miriam started.

"It was Gebel's doing Miriam. No mistake." The man known as Johannes said. He had long blond hair in a ponytail, wore glasses along with scientist traveling clothes.

**Johannes**

**The Last Alchemist. Gebel's best friend.**

"It's so hard to believe. I wouldn't even be alive if not for him. He's a good soul." Miriam said.

"I know. I know how you feel. But the facts are apparent. And the hell he endured ten years ago would break the best of souls." Johannes said. "Miriam, I want you to know that I'm sorry. What my brothers subjected you to… There's no forgiving it." he added.

"It was their transgression, not yours. You… You always took care of us." Miriam said.

"Obviously not enough." Johannes said.

"Well...let it go, Johannes. We need to focus on the task ahead." Miriam said. "If Gebel is responsible for the summoning, then I have to stop him. I gave him my word." she added.

"I ought to do it. He was my best friend." Johannes said.

"But I'm the only one who can. The shard experiments prepared me for combat. Let them amount to something." Miriam said. "Ten whole years… What put me in that sleep?"

"I wish I had the answer." Johannes said. "All I know is the spell that stopped time for you was advanced, arcane… But by observing the ebb of the magic's hold on you, I was able to predict exactly when you would wake up."

"Oh, I see…" Miriam said.

"We'll make landfall soon. You should get ready. I had the chest there packed with essential equipment. Now would be a good time to put it on." Johannes said pointing to a chest.

Miriam walked over to it and opened it up as she pulled out a single-edged short sword that had a stained glass blue rose pattern on the flat sides of the blade near the guard.

"I made that especially for you to use, its name is the Blue Rose, use it well." Johannes said. "Now, the next order of business is to-" he started before a jellyfish-like monster broke through the wall of the ship.

**Seama**

**A pelagic multiped that occasionally leaves the sea to torment the land.**

"I'll take care of it." Miriam said as she quickly cut the creature down before it slowly crystallized and shattered, leaving a red shard as it launched into her.

"Was that a shard?" Johannes asked.

"I'd...forgotten the way it felt… Like uninvited claws scraping across my bones…" Miriam groaned.

"The demon's power was transmuted into that shard, which forcibly bonded to the crystal embedded in your body." Johannes explained. "The strength you gain from it is undeniable, but eventually...the crystal will devour you." he said.

"I thought the procedure you discovered halted the corruption." Miriam said.

"It did, but that doesn't guarantee you'll be safe if you start absorbing shards in massive quantities." Johannes said.

"I know my body's limits better than anyone. And I'm going to need all the power I can get." Miriam said. "If I run into trouble, you can help me. You've done it before. You'll do it again."

"Thanks for giving me a choice in the matter. Well, I won't let you down. Not if I can help it. Just promise you won't push yourself." Johannes said.

"AAAAAGGHH!" A voice screamed as the two saw a man get dragged away by a humanoid sludge demon.

**Morte**

**A lesser demon that must draw form and sentience from other sources.**

"How did they get inside?!" Miriam said in shock.

"The demons from the castle must've infested the ship!" Johannes said.

"Then they can help me wake up these muscles of mine. I'll wipe the deck with them." Miriam said as she began making her way through the ship taking out chain flailing demons using their heads as weapons, a half bird creature, and a Morte in the shape of a cannon, along with Ghosts, Seama, and normal Morte.

**Cannon Morte**

**A morte that has possessed a cannon and gained the ability to hurl fire.**

**Aello**

**A half-bird creature that can raise winds with its wings.**

**Ghost**

**An apparition that slows the movement of whomever it touches.**

**Dullahammer**

**An undead knight that wields its own head as a weapon.**

Miriam made it to the top of the deck as she saw a mysterious girl wielding a scythe fight off some of the demons.

"Man, the first world I arrive in and it's on a ship crawling with demons!" the girl said slicing through a few Morte and Seama.

**Al the Treasure Fighter.**

**As the name implies. Once known as the Grim Reaper.**

"('The first world?' Could she be from another world?)" Miriam thought before she rushed over to assist as she cut down the remaining demons. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yup, my name's Al and I'm a Treasure Fighter, thanks for the rescue!" Al said.

"Pleasure to meet you Al, my name is Miriam." Miriam said.

"So would you mind telling me what is going here please?" Al asked.

"Of course." Miriam said as she explained to Al what was happening.

"Wow, you were asleep for 10 years and now demons are coming from a castle due to Alchemists. Well, you can count on me to help lend a hand!" Al said.

"Thank you, I'd be glad to have you along." Miriam said.

The duo continued their way through the ship and made it to the Bow as Miriam widened her eyes at the figure that stood before them. He had silver hair, a black tunic and cape, but the most noticeable feature was the red crystal pattern that spread to his arms and the right half of his face which had a golden mask over it as he held a book in his hands. And accompanying him was an eight-armed female demon with a frame depicting a crescent moon over her head.

"So, Sleeping Beauty. You've decided to awaken." the man said.

**Gebel**

**Survivor of the Magi-Crystal Curse. Seeks to overrun the world with demons.**

"Gebel! Tell me you didn't do this. It doesn't make any sense!" Miriam said.

"How does it not? After all the sins humans wrought upon us?" Gebel asked.

"Johannes told me what they did to you. And you're right, it's horrible. But what you're doing now is just as bad!" Miriam said.

"No! No, there you are very wrong! What the Alchemists did was reshuffle our bodies. What I intend to do is reshuffle the world! I'd say I've earned the right." Gebel said.

"Then do you blame your best friend Johannes as well? Maybe the Alchemists did deserve what they did to you, but the rest of the world doesn't!" Al said.

"Hmm? And what is this? A girl swinging around a weapon twice her size? How adorable…" Gebel said. "Anyway, join me, Miriam. You're the only one who understands the pain I feel. What it's like to no longer be human…"

"What…? I never thought I'd hear those words from you." Miriam said. "I was the one that came to you broken, convinced I was a monster. And you told me-"

"This is nonsense." Gebel said.

"You TOLD ME! …" Miriam yelled. "Our power doesn't make us good or bad. Our choices do. I'd given up on my humanity, but you restored my hope. Don't you remember?!"

"Ugh…" Gebel groaned holding his head in pain.

"*Gasp!*" Miriam said in shock.

"Master Gebel… We must return." The female demon said. "And be wary of the scythe that girl holds."

**Gremory**

**A demoness of half-human, half-beast form.**

**She presides over the moon.**

"*Gasp!* Yes. Miriam, I tire of reminiscing with you. You're here to kill me, aren't you? Then first prove you and your friend can find me. Along the way, you'll have no choice but to absorb shards and avail yourself of the powers of hell." Gebel said. "If you can still claim to be human at the end of it all, then perhaps I might be more inclined to listen." he said as he turned away. "Come, Gremory. We're leaving."

Gebel walked towards Gremory as she draped her hands over him as they disappeared into a red moon.

"Gebel! Wait!" Miriam said as she began running towards where he disappeared.

"Miriam, watch out!" Al called out as Miriam narrowly dodged a tentacle strike as a giant sea monster rose out of the water, the top half resembling a woman, and the bottom half resembling a creature with huge teeth and six eyes roared at the two.

**Vepar**

**A sea-demon feared for hailing storms and casting ships into the abyss.**

(Cue- Attack of the Grotesque- Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night)

"Here it comes!" Al said readying her scythe.

"Cerulean Splash!" Miriam called firing a burst of water at Vepar, only to have little effect. "Hmm, it must be resistant to water."

"How about this? Mix Bomb!" Al called firing both an iceball and fireball onto Vepar, as they combined into a massive explosion as Vepar cried out in pain. "It's weak to fire!"

"In that case...Cannon Shot!" Miriam called firing a fireball at Vepar.

"Diabolic Edge!" Al called executing a five slash attack.

Vepar cried out in pain before crystallizing as it left behind a red shard that flew into Miriam.

"Are you alright?" Al asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I saw it… just a flicker… That was the Gebel I know. I will put a stop to all this. Can I count on you, Al?" Miriam said.

"You sure can, whatever's going on, that demon is manipulating in some way." Al said as the two looked out to the horizon as a Castle was seen in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Arvantville, and the Samurai Zangetsu

The Galleon Minerva soon arrived on the shore of a village as Miriam introduced Al to Johannes as they explained the situation before seeing the village in a ruined state.

"Was this a village? What happened to it…? The demons Gebel summoned?" Miriam asked.

"Whatever happened...this is just too cruel." Al said.

"They've moved faster than we hoped. Girls, we have to hurry. This was where we were supposed to meet our contact." Johannes said.

"All right, but wait. Let us clear the area. There are still demons about." Miriam said as she and Al began clearing the streets of Giant Rats, Mortes made of Bones, Bats, and Aellos.

**Giant Rat**

**A monstrous rodent attended by a retinue of smaller rats.**

**Bone Morte**

**A morte that has possessed a human, destroying its flesh in the process.**

**Bat**

**A bat, but really evil.**

As they arrived to the center, they saw a small girl being slowly approached by a Morte before a woman with long blonde hair and glasses in exorcist clothing stood in its way with her arms spread out as she closed her eyes to brace for the attack before it was cut down by Al.

"Thank you. May I have your name?" The woman asked.

"Al." Al said.

"Thank you, Al. And you must be Miriam." The woman said as she turned to Miriam. "My name is Dominique."

**Dominique Baldwin**

**Exorcist. Has a motherly soul.**

"You know who I am? Then that means…" Miriam trailed off as Johannes ran up to them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Dominique." Johannes said.

"So this is our contact." Miriam said.

"Yes, the Church sent me." Dominique said.

"An exorcist? Then we're lucky to have you, Dominique." Miriam said.

"Yes, though I didn't expect you to have another person with you." Dominique said as she looked at Al.

"Well, the thing is, I am from another world." Al said.

"Another world you say? How interesting, well your help is most welcome here, Al." Dominique said.

"Umm, pardon me…" The little girl said.

"Oh, hello there. Are you all right? We didn't mean to ignore you." Miriam said.

"I'm all right. Thank you." The little girl said.

"You are quite welcome. Do you have a name?" Dominique asked.

"Anne!" Anne said.

"What a lovely name. Anne, you shouldn't be out here. Let me take you somewhere safe." Dominique said.

"Wow, she's really good with kids." Al said.

"Come on, this way." Dominique said as she, Anne, and Johannes went on ahead.

"I suppose we should follow too." Al said.

"Yes, lets." Miriam said as they followed, unaware they were being watched by a girl with long red hair in a ponytail and a mask as Al turned, only to see nobody there.

"Whatever that was, it felt similar to Joker and the Phantom Thieves." Al said before she caught up with Miriam as they descended to the basement of an abandoned house where Johannes and the others were.

"I did some looking around before, and this place seems secure." Dominique said.

"Yes, agreed…" Johannes said.

"Johannes, you, Anne and I will remain here. We can assist Miriam and Al from safe ground." Dominique said.

"What? We can't ask the girls to brave the castle alone." Johannes said.

"Don't be foolish. Miriam is trained in combat, and from what I can tell, so is Al. Are you?" Dominique said. "We would only get in the way."

"That's not the point-" Johannes started.

"We'll be fine, Johannes. Please don't worry." Miriam assured.

"Yeah, and I've faced a lot of stuff much worse than these monsters, it'll be a piece of cake." Al said.

"Ah, all right. But we'll be here if you need us." Johannes said.

"Let's not waste any time. We have a lot to do." Dominique said.

"Come back if you need anything. I'll get a workshop running so I can perform alchemy for you." Johannes said.

"Thank you, Johannes." Miriam said.

"I know you both are strong, but...be careful?" Anne said.

"Aha, we will." Al said.

"Also, take this." Dominique said handing Miriam a key. "That will open the door that leads to the other side of the village. Good luck." Dominique said as she and Anne went into one room and Johannes into the other.

"Well, it's time we brave the castle." Al said.

Miriam and Al made their way through the other end of the village as they reached the front gates of the castle as the drawbridge was lowered and headed inside.

As the duo made their through the castle, they encountered a giant humanoid lion in armor, demonic wolves, and a living armor holding a grinder drill sword.

**Gieremund**

**A jet black wolf whose hunger is insatiable.**

**Blood Grinder Knight**

**A demon knight who deftly wields his spinning blade.**

**Sabnock**

**A toughened, Leonine warrior demon.**

They soon reached a small hallway as they saw a man in tattered robes looking for something on the ground before he stood up and turned to the two as his hands exuded demonic energy.

"Miriam? It can't be." the man said in disbelief.

**Alfred**

**An old and skilled Alchemist. Responsible for the demon summoning ten years ago.**

"Alfred?" Miriam asked in shock.

"Why are you here?" Alfred asked. "Johannes. That fool of an apprentice should have stayed out of this…"

"You have a lot to explain for. After all the terrible things you've done!" Miriam said.

"So you were one of the ones responsible for raising hell here, and for planting that crystal into Miriam and Gebel. Why?!" Al demanded.

"All that is in the past. I'll not be defending my actions to you or that girl." Alfred said.

"Don't I deserve it? You were like a father to me." Miriam said.

"Enough, children. I am here for the book! Gebel has the book!" Alfred said.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked.

"If either of you doesn't already know, then let us keep it that way." Alfred said.

"*Gasp!*" Miriam said as Johannes ran up next to them.

"Alfred! How are you still alive?!" Johannes said.

"What were you thinking, in coming here?" Alfred asked.

"You can answer his question first." Al said.

"All that matters is that I'm alive. Did you come here for the book?" Alfred said.

"Book...? The Liber Logaeth?" Johannes asked.

"Make no mistake. I won't let anyone touch that tome but me." Alfred said.

"Why? So you can repeat what happened ten years ago?" Al asked.

"Al is right. Not even you should touch it! Didn't what happened ten years ago teach you anything?" Johannes asked.

"I don't have time to argue it with either of you. I just hope you are wise enough not to get in my way." Alfred said.

"What?" Johannes said.

"You know full well my power exceeds yours. Take Miriam and this girl and leave this place." Alfred said. "Otherwise...you will die."

"You're nothing but a crippled old man, I can sense your power and it's pathetic, my friends are much stronger than you." Al said.

"Insolent brat." Alfred said before warping away.

"I came here because something didn't feel right. But I didn't expect him." Johannes said.

"Johannes, what is the Liber Logaeth?" Miriam asked.

"It's...it's a book the Alchemy Guild once possessed that allows for the summoning of spirits." Johannes said. "The Guild used it to bring about the Calamity ten years ago. And the Shardbinders' crystal acted as a kind of catalyst."

"So it's like a Grimoire in a way." Al said.

"A book like that shouldn't even exist." Miriam added.

"I know. Alfred must be trying to restore the Alchemy Guild to power. But we cannot let him lay hands on the Liber Logaeth." Johannes said.

"I think Gebel had it when we saw him on the ship before he vanished." Al said.

"It makes sense, considering the situation we're in. He must've gotten his hands on it after surviving the sacrifice." Johannes said.

"So now we have to stop Alfred too." Miriam said.

"No. Let's focus on Gebel. If we can get to him and the book before Alfred does, we'll kill two birds with one stone." Johannes said.

"Good point. All right." Al said.

"Dominique might know what to do about Alfred in the meantime. I'll head back to the village and see what she has to say." Johannes said as he left.

"Then we'll keep going." Al said as the two reached a large garden area and encountered blood-sucking plants, a flying pig demon, monstrous toads, evil pink fairies, demons in the form of cows, evil monkeys wearing pants with bandages over its eyes, and a beastman archer before they saw a Coachman as he explained there was an object blocking the way that prevents him from going past it.

**Moco Weed**

**Predatory grass that snaps at anyone foolish enough to tread on it.**

**Toad**

**A savage amphibian that feasts on human flesh.**

**Plume Parma**

**A floating, pig-like creature with carnivorous bent.**

**Barbatos**

**A fearsome marksman who never misses his quarry.**

**Carabosse**

**A jealous, evil faerie who dispenses curses.**

**Simian**

**A murderous ape with no concept of mercy.**

**Zagan**

**A demon who has assumed the form of a cow.**

"Let's check around back at the entrance, we may find something else there." Al said.

"Right." Miriam said as they reached the entrance area from a different doorway and made their way through a hallway before a voice stopped them.

"Stop right there." The voice called out.

"*Gasp!*" Miriam said.

"I know what you are-that ghastly air about you. You reek of sorcery, Shardbinder." they said.

"And who are we to make of you?" Al asked as stepping out of the shadows towards them was a man with black hair and a talisman over his left eye, along with a red western-style coat as he had a right mechanical arm and an armored gauntlet over it that was covered with talismans up to left side of his bare chest as he drew a long katana.

"Me? I am your executioner." he said.

**Zangetsu**

**Demon Hunter of the East. Holds absolute hatred for the demons and Alchemists 10 years ago.**

(Cue- The Executioners- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"True Arrow!" Miriam called firing a volley of arrows at Zangetsu only for him to block them with his katana.

"Wind Sickle!" Al called launching a wave of magic-infused wind as it managed to hit Zangetsu.

"How are you using magic? I can sense you are no Shardbinder, yet I sense magic from you." Zangetsu said before looking at the scythe and the lantern on Al's waist. "(I see, so that's it.)" he said as he glided away from an incoming attack from Miriam and coated his sword in fire.

"Bloodstorm Revolution!" Al called out as she began spinning in circles with her scythe out, hitting Zangetsu multiple times.

Zangetsu threw exploding kunai at them as they narrowly dodged before Al countered by firing ice bolts at him.

Zangetsu engaged in close combat with Al and Miriam as the girls managed to land a few blows as Zangetsu was about to strike before a voice called out.

"Cease this at once, Zangetsu!" Dominique called out.

"Here we go." Zangetsu in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Our enemies are the demons and those in league with them." Dominique said.

"And I say what is the difference. The Alchemists were the gunmen, the Shardbinders the gun." Zangetsu said.

"In the case of Alchemists, you are right. They coveted the powers of hell and must pay for it. But Miriam is not like them. She is fighting for us, at great personal risk. And Al chose to help us despite us not knowing of her." Dominique said.

"Really? You forget how many of our friends perished for similarly misplacing their faith." Zangetsu said.

"And do I look as weak? Look closer." Dominique said.

"I was bored with them anyway." Zangetsu said.

"Do your job, Zangetsu. You need to put a stop to Alfred." Dominique said.

"And I will. But you listen to me, Shardbinder… If you value your life, then stay out of my sight. You can hold me to my word, Dominique, but don't presume to tell me what else I can or cannot do." Zangetsu said before he began walking away.

"And I won't hesitate to protect my friend if you try to harm her." Al said as Zangetsu stopped for a moment before he continued walking.

"I apologize for my acquaintance. He had no right to speak to either of you like that." Dominique said.

"Pay it no mind, I've been through worse." Miriam said.

"And I've heard worse threats than him." Al said.

"I want you both to know I trust you-and nothing anyone says could ever sway that trust." Dominique assured.

"You have our thanks. It's nice to know that we have someone on our side." Miriam said.

"Definitely." Al added.

"Zangetsu is a demon hunter from a land far to the east. In the tumult of a decade ago...Perhaps even longer...demons robbed him everything precious to him and he's despised everything to do with them since. His strength, however, is second to none." Dominique said.

"Yeah, he may have been holding back, he was still a difficult opponent to handle." Al said.

"Maybe it was a lack of conviction that dulled his blade...Well, I'll be off then. I mustn't leave Anne alone for too long." Dominique said.

"You do that, in the meantime, we'll keep pushing forward." Al said as Dominique ran off and the girls continued their exploration.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stained Glass Demon, Craftwork, and the Mechanical Peacock Demon, Andrealphus

The girls soon arrived at the next area as they saw it was a Cathedral, and it was inhabited by living portraits, an undead hellhound, one eyed gargoyles, a scream piercing humanoid demon, a living sword, demonic barbers, large winged demons, a five legged leonine demon, a demon in the form of a horse, and a giant resurrected demon cat.

**Poltergeist**

**A portrait that has come to life. It seeks new subjects for its canvas.**

**Ordog**

**A fiery hellhound composed of rotting flesh.**

**Gargoyle**

**A stone statue that sorcery has brought to life.**

**Killer Barber**

**A murderous barber turned demonic. He's seeking pretty women to scissor.**

**Demon**

**A denizen of the demon realm. Practices sorcery.**

**Buer**

**A leonine demon with five legs.**

**Nyabon**

**A reanimated cat that perished inside the castle and has a grudge to settle.**

**Cyhyraeth**

**A demon with a chilling death cry.**

**Bloodbringer**

**A demon who inhabits a sword and has put countless criminals to death.**

**Gamigin**

**A demon in horse form who meddles with the souls of the dead.**

The girls soon made it to a church hall and coming through the stained glass window was a giant hand made of stained glass as it revealed a mouth in its palm as it cried out.

**Craftwork**

**Stained glass imbued with regret and with wrath after being broken time and time again.**

(Cue- Attack of the Grotesque- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"What is that? A demon made out of stained glass?" Al asked.

"It seems that way, watch out if it tries to grab you." Miriam said. "Head Flail!" she called using a Dullahammers head to strike as the Craftwork cried out in pain.

"So it's weak to strike attacks huh? Then take this! Ice Block!" Al called firing four orbs of crystallized ice as three of them managed to hit the Craftwork before it grabbed a statue and tossed it at them.

"Look out! Vepar!" Miriam called as a magic circle appeared in the background as giant tentacles popped out and one of them caught the statue and tossed it back before thrashing the Craftwork as it then cried out in pain as it wriggled on its back before becoming crystallized as it left behind a blue shard that flew into Miriam.

"With this, we should be able to move the statue blocking the carriage's path." Miriam said.

"Right, let's head back to the garden and take care of that." Al said.

The duo soon returned to the garden and removed the statue using Craftwork's power and made it to the other side using the carriage and came across a large bridge that blocked their as they turned back and entered an area that had two large towers as they began their ascent and faced multiple demons including, floating Dullahammer heads, living armor that launched Buers, Poisonous Toads, shield wielding armored skeletons, giant flying bugs with blades, werewolves, and lightning manipulating avian demons.

**Buer Armor**

**A demonic knight that uses buers as throwing weapons.**

**Scythe Mite**

**A giant bug with an unquenchable thirst for blood.**

**Dullahammer Head**

**A dullahammer head that lives on as a separate, vengeful entity.**

**Wolfman**

**A monster whose lupine hunger for human flesh awakens at the full moon.**

**Celeano**

**A half-bird creature with power over thunderclouds.**

**Shield Outsider**

**A defender of the castle whose shield is among the demon realm's finest.**

**Poison Toad**

**An amphibian that secretes a deadly poison through its skin.**

The girls continued their ascent before they saw Gebel and Gremory standing before them.

"Gebel!" Miriam said.

"Well, well. Look at all the shards you've amassed. How does it feel to command the power of demons?" Gebel said.

"It feels like nothing. Just power. And so long as I'm in control of it, human power." Miriam said.

"You're a fool if you think you can soak up that much of their deviltry and still call yourself human." Gebel said.

"Your the fool here, sacrificing your body just for power and letting it slowly consume you. Miriam will never give in, not to you or the demons." Al said.

"Oh, never say never, child." Gebel said before Al saw an icicle launched towards them as she and Miriam ducked while Gremory shielded Gebel from the attack as it was revealed to be Alfred as he ran up in front of the girls.

"I have you now, Gebel! The Liber Logaeth belongs to me, and I shall see it returned!" Alfred declared.

"How are you still even alive? I take no orders from a DEAD MAN WALKING!" Gebel said as he launched a fire spell at Alfred who formed up a barrier in front of it as it grew larger before the two spells canceled each other out.

"Hmph. And now you die. My next attack will not miss." Alfred said.

"You won't get the chance to!" Al said as she slashed across Alfred's back.

"AARGHHH! Impudent brat! This isn't over! That book will be mine!" Alfred said before he teleported away.

"Master, you must conserve your energy for King Bael." Gremory said.

"Did she say Bael?!" Al said in shock.

"Hmm, so I must. I should thank you for dealing a blow to that old man, little girl. Until we meet again, ladies." Gebel said as he and Gremory teleported away as well.

"..." Al stayed silent as she had a concerned expression.

"Al, thank you for stopping Alfred from attacking Gebel." Miriam said.

"It was no problem, the old man was getting on my nerves anyway. We should keep moving." Al said.

"Right." Miriam said as they continued on and entered an area stacked with multiple bookshelves along with saw blade traps and metal grinders as they encountered carriages being manipulated by three buers, books inhabited by demons, a female humanoid demon playing a guitar, a floating purple crystal that controls lightning, a blue fairy with a wasp stinger, an axe wielding knight, a spear wielding suit of armor, a demon in the form of an ape, a flying demoness wielding a whip, a yellow dullahammer head, a cannon morte that can move around, and a beastman archer in dark green.

**Triwheel Buer**

**A three-wheeled chariot created through demon experimentation.**

**Dantalion**

**A demon who inhabits a book.**

**Tamako-Death**

**A battle-of-the-bands guitarist who melts faces, both literally and figuratively.**

**Thunder Elemental**

**A magical manifestation of thunder birthed by wicked means.**

**Titania**

**A vespine faerie with dire poison in her sting.**

**Axe Outsider**

**A toughened knight in armor who wields a magically modified axe.**

**Lance Armor**

**An argent, lance-wielding knight.**

**Gusion**

**A demon who takes the form of an ape.**

**Rul'sha**

**A lovely winged demoness who gives blessings to those she favors.**

**Malediction**

**A dullahammer head that has gained the power to turn prey to stone.**

**Carriage Morte**

**A morte that has seized a gun carriage and acquired mobility.**

**Leraje**

**A demon skilled at archery.**

The two continued on as they entered a small library as they saw a grey skinned man with black hair in a ponytail as he wore a suit and a royal looking cloak.

"Is there something I can help you with, humans?" The man asked.

**Orlok Fahrenheit Dracule**

**Vampire Librarian. Return his books or pay the price.**

"Hm? That aura about you. You're a vampire!" Miriam said.

"Wait Miriam, I don't think he's a bad vampire." Al said.

"It's as the young lady said. I have no quarrel with you. My name is Orlok Dracule, but you may call me OD." The vampire known as OD said as he introduced himself. "I am the owner of this library, the books I impart here are imbued with special powers. At the moment I can lend each of you one book for now, return at a later time and I shall allow you to take out more." he said.

"Alright, thank you." Al said as she and Miriam each took a book.

"Be certain to return what you borrow. This is a library, not a bookshop." OD said as the girls left. "That child bears the scythe of Chronos, she has a long road ahead of her on her journey."

The girls continued on and entered a room to see it was empty only look above them as they saw a metallic humanoid bird demon as the ring on its back exuded a rainbow of flames like a peacock, levitating above them before it landed in front of the two.

**Andrealphus**

**A demon with a stunning, peacock-like panoply of feathers.**

(Cue- The Executioners- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"What the? What kind of demon is this?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know but- Watch out!" Al called as they dodged an incoming dive kick from Andrealphus.

"Teps Oceus!" Miriam called as she launched a bolt of lightning at Andrealphus as it was shocked for a moment before quickly recovering. "So it's weak to lightning."

"Well it would make sense since it's made of metal." Al said before slicing across it, only for it to deal little damage. "Ice Block!" she called firing four orbs of ice as they managed to dent the Andrealphus's body.

"Chaser Arrow!" Miriam called firing a set of homing arrows as they hit and pierced the demons body as it was on its last legs.

"Here's the finisher!" Al said as a blue aura surged around her. "Revenge Magic...Heaven's Freeze!" she called as she unleashed a storm of ice shards, finishing the Andrealphus off as it slowly crystallized white as it kneeled to its knees before shattering as it left behind a white shard that flew into Miriam.

"Phew, that was a tough one, you alright, Miriam?" Al asked.

"Yes, no injuries, just a bit exhausted." Miriam said.

"Well let's head back to the village and rest up, then head back to the tower. I think we may have missed something." Al said.

"Alright, let us be off." Miriam said as they headed back to the village to rest up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twin Headed Demon Drake, Valac, and The Giant Golem Demon, Glutton Train

The girls warped back to the village and walked back into the safehouse as they entered Dominique's shop and saw Zangetsu there.

"Is that Zangetsu? What's he doing here?" Al asked.

"It seems he and Dominique are having a conversation." Miriam said.

Zangetsu then left as Al and Miriam approached Dominique.

"Ah, Al, Miriam, it is good to see you both." Dominique said.

"Hello there." Anne said.

"Well hello, Anne. And to you as well Dominique." Al said before seeing an old fashioned camera. "Is that a camera?"

"Why yes it is." Dominique said.

"What does it do exactly?" Miriam asked.

"Well it allows me to capture images of people through the lens. Unfortunately I don't have the silver bromide I need." Dominique said.

"Don't worry, we'll look for it, we planned to continue investigating the tower." Al said.

"Alright, be very careful you two." Dominique said.

The duo soon returned to the twin towers and finally reached the top of the second one as they began making their descent. As they made their descent, the tower began shaking as they saw a serpent drake climbing on the wall towards them.

(Cue- Attack of the Grotesque- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

**Valac**

**A twin-headed, demon drake who rules over the tower.**

"Run!" Miriam said as they began running back only to see another one stand in their way.

"There's two of them?!" Al asked in shock as they were cornered by the two.

"Or maybe just two heads with one body. They must be the rulers of this tower." Miriam said.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Al said. "Ice Bolt!" she called launching an icicle shard at one of the heads as it groaned in pain.

"Tis Raiff!" Miriam called launching multiple beams of light at the other head as the beams homed in, causing Velac to cry out in pain again.

The twin dragons tried to chomp and breathe fire on the girls as they crawled down the tower while the girls followed to keep their distance from each of Valac's heads. Valac attempted to chomp down on them, but the girls ducked and managed to avoid it at the last second as they continued to attack Valac while descending down the tower before Valac attempted to grab the girls in a last ditch effort before they dodged as Valac began crystallizing purple as it fell down, creating holes through the tower before shattering as they left behind a purple shard that flew into Miriam.

"*Sigh* Hmm?" Al said before noticing a gold treasure chest as she and Miriam jumped down through the holes in the pathway as Al then opened the chest as she pulled out a vial with a silver liquid inside it.

"That must be the silver bromide, let's bring it to Dominique." Miriam said as the girls returned to the village and handed the silver bromide to Dominique.

"Thank you, now let's make some photographs." Dominique said as Miriam sat in a chair with a serious expression on her face. "Relax. You look too serious."

"It's not easy to smile on command, you know." Miriam said.

"Well, do your best. And hold still. Don't move a muscle until I tell you." Dominique instructed as Miriam managed to form a small smile as Dominique took the picture. "Aaaand...you can breathe now."

"(Finally.)" Miriam thought.

"All finished. You can move around if you want." Dominique said.

"Whew…" Miriam said in relief.

"Here you are: one photograph. Keep it as a memento." Dominique said handing the photo to Miriam as she and Al looked at it.

"It looks exactly like me! How strange!" Miriam said in shock and awe.

"You look happy." Al said.

"Now it's your turn, Al." Dominique said as Al sat in a chair and a photo of her was taken. "There you go."

"Thanks, Dominique." Al said. "See you later!" she said.

The girls headed to Livre Ex Machina and showed OD their pictures as he lent them their credentials to use to get past a gate on a bridge that leads to a train and headed to it as they dealt with a variety of demons including, a female half rabbit casino demon with bunny ears, the large head of a dog chained to a wood post, and a monster assassin.

**Lili**

**A half-rabbit demon who has lopped off many a head.**

**Puppy**

**The reanimated head of a hound that perished inside the castle.**

**Assassin**

**An assassin turned monster.**

They soon approached the small gate as it automatically opened and they went through as they saw Zangetsu before he turned to them with his sword at the ready.

"Wait! We didn't come here to fight!" Miriam said.

"Then you should not have come at all! But our clash may have to wait." Zangetsu said.

"It's this train isn't it? It's under the control of a strong demon." Al said.

"You catch on quick. I have business further, but I find myself at odds with the powerful witchery driving these carriages." Zangetsu said.

"Surely nothing a man of your ability cannot handle?" Miriam asked.

"I already conducted a search inside. But there is an area I cannot pass because of the...sorcery it requires." Zangetsu said.

"We have business ahead as well. Shall we call it a truce then?" Al asked.

"For now. What?" Zangetsu said before steam was heard whistling from the train.

(Cue- Overdrive- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"The train!" Al said as the three began running on the tracks after it as Zangetsu launched a chain from his left arm as he wrapped his right around Miriam's waist as she held out her hand for Al to grab onto as they managed to reach the first car and made their way across the train before encountering a white morte with glowing red eyes and skeleton ribs revealed before it was quickly cut down and they continued on and saw a giant metal golem demon attached to the train engine as it was consuming the coal.

**Kunekune**

**An eldritch creature that inflicts a fatal curse on whomever it detects.**

**Glutton Train**

**A demon that fused with a train's engine, causing it to run amok.**

The three fought the large demon as Zangetsu managed to protect the two when the Glutton Train launched multiple gears at them before they resumed the attack as it began preparing to unleash one final attack.

"Sayonara!" Al called as she came crashing down, bisecting the Glutton Train in half as it roared in pain before crystallizing purple as it left behind a purple shard that flew into Miriam as they soon reached their destination.

"You have my thanks." Zangetsu said.

"Save your thanks. We didn't do it for you." Miriam said.

"Fine. But I owe you both all the same. You are a fierce one, Shardbinder Miriam. Same to you, Grim Reaper Al. Until we meet again." Zangetsu said as he ran on ahead.

"He seems like a good person under all that roughness." Al said.

"I suppose so, anyway let's move along." Miriam said as they continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

The Light Reflecting Demon, Bathin, and the Blood Soaking Vampiress, Bloodless

The duo soon entered an alchemical lab and encountered more new enemies such as a large morte with a bomb attached to its right hand, green fairies, and a giant demonic black cat.

**Bomber Morte**

**A morte that has fused with a bomb.**

**Keep away from open flames.**

**Sidhe**

**A wicked faerie who spirits away children.**

**Macaron**

**A reanimated cat that perished inside the castle and has a grudge to settle.**

They then entered a room filled with containment vats that had Gusions in them before they spotted Dominique.

"Ah. Miriam, Al." Dominique said.

"Dominique." Miriam said.

"What're you doing all the way out here?" Al asked as Dominique turned to them.

"Looking for Zangetsu. Have either of you seen him?" Dominique asked.

"Yes, we fought together aboard the train. Perhaps we misjudged his intentions." Miriam said.

"What? Zangetsu was with you? But that's…" Dominique said in surprise and shock.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"I asked him to go to the underground sands, but he must have chosen to disregard that request. If you see him again, would you ask him to report back to me?" Dominique said.

"Of course." Al said.

"Alfred could spring a trap on any one of us at any time. I hope Zangetsu gets his priorities straight. Thank you, girls. And stay safe. Oh, before I forget, remember that statue at the entrance covered in blood? The fountain it stands over leads to the underground sands, but in order to gain access, seek out the vampiress that bathes in blood, you should find her in the cathedral, anyway, best of luck. " she said before running off as the two continued on and entered a room with reflector pads as they were stationary in the air as they heard a voice.

"I move so fast…" The voice started as a reflected beam of light started forming before turning green. "...You won't even see me coming!" it finished as a small bead of light moved through the beams while the girls dodged it as the attacker was revealed to be a large greyish-black humanoid demon with green lines on its chest and around its arms with spikes attached. "Name's Bathin. Hope you chicks can show me a good time!" he said.

**Bathin**

**A demon with the ability to reflect like light.**

(Cue- The Executioners- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"This demon is quite...flirty." Al sweatdropped.

"Or maybe he just loves to fight." Miriam said.

"Well let's give him one!" Al said.

The girls fought Bathin as they managed to dodge his various attacks along with his light reflecting ones. As Bathin was about to use it, Al managed to stop time around him as she and Miriam unleashed a barrage of sword and elemental attacks as they launched waves of fire and ice.

"Sorry, but your plans are shattered!" Al said as she sliced through Bathin as he fell to the ground and crystallized as it left behind a purple shard that flew into Miriam.

"Now we'll be able to ascend higher into the cathedral, let's go!" Al said.

"Right." Miriam said.

_Later…_

The girls returned to the cathedral and entered a room as they saw bones scattered on the ground and a large shower curtain as they heard a female voice.

"I need more blood…" the voice said as it was revealed to be a grey skinned woman soaking in a tub filled with blood before she stood up revealing her corset. "Blood Steal!" she called as the blood in the bathtub flew into her body as it formed a dress before a red umbrella popped up in front of the girls as it was lowered to reveal the woman smiling creepily at them. "Your blood shall do nicely."

**Bloodless**

**A vampire who can manipulate blood.**

**She bathes thrice a day without fail.**

(Resume- The Executioners)

"Sorry, but I think we'll pass." Al said.

"Scarlet Thrust." Bloodless calmly called out as she launched an orb of blood towards the two.

"Not a chance!" Al called freezing it. "How bout you try it yourself?!" she called kicking it as it struck Bloodless in the head.

"Little brat! Scarlet Cyclone!" Bloodless called launching a mini blood cyclone at them.

"Watch out!" Miriam called as they jumped away and dodged the incoming attack. "Tis Raiff!" she called launching beams of light at Bloodless as they slightly burned her before Miriam rushed in and slashed at Bloodless multiple times.

"Blood Steal!" Bloodless called as all the blood scattered across the room starting flowing into her. "Blood everywhere!" she called.

"STOP!" Al called as the glyph of a clock stopping appeared over Bloodless, stopping her from continuing. "It's over!" she called spinning her scythe and striking Bloodless multiple times along with a barrage of ice bolts before resuming time as the attack took affect.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Bloodless screamed as her gown melted away and she fell to the ground as she crystallized red before leaving behind a red shard that flew into Miriam.

"Nicely done, Al." Miriam said.

"Thanks, Miriam, now let's go check out that statue we passed by at the entrance." Al said as the girls headed back to the entrance in order to find a way underground.


	7. Chapter 7

Battle with Alfred, and The Mimicking Demon Doppelganger

The girls returned to the room with the statue as Miriam used Blood Steal to absorb all the blood that covered the statue and the fountain, revealing a hidden entrance as they descended down and entered an underground waterway. As they made their way through, they encounter axe throwing armor, Giant Clams that house demon women, demons that exuded green flames, winged toads, demon eyeballs made of sand, a stronger version of seama that had blue lines over their bodies, demon horses that moved underwater, a multi eyed fish, shovel wielding armor, and a demon attached to a crescent shaped blade.

**Axe Outsider**

**A toughened knight in armor who wields a magically modified axe.**

**Scylla**

**A water monster with the head and torso of a beautiful woman.**

**Forneus**

**A demon fish that survived the age of myth.**

**Deeseama**

**A monster that hails from the aphotic reaches of the ocean.**

**Water Leaper**

**An amphibious monster with wings and a serpent's tail. Also called "Llamhigyn Y Dwr."**

**Glashtyn**

**A monster that drags victims into the water.**

**Often called a "water horse".**

**Seeker**

**A fiend that moves from wall to wall, training its evil gaze on passerby.**

**Archdemon**

**A member of the demon nobility.**

**Proficient in sorcery.**

**Decarabia**

**A demon who presides over the stars.**

**Well versed in gemstones.**

**Shovel Armor**

**A demon knight who skillfully wields his shovel.**

The girls soon reached an underground desert where they encountered more new demons such as red spirits, Skeletal Dragons, another dog head attached to a chain which was in the form of a rottweiler, fire breathing buers, a female winged demon wielding a flame whip, and a spear throwing knight.

**Living Fossil**

**Dragon bones imbued with false life by dark means.**

**Rocky**

**The reanimated head of a hound that perished inside the castle.**

**Allocer**

**A leonine demon with eyes that burn red as hellfire.**

**Vul'sha**

**A lovely demoness who is fond of slaughter.**

**Zepar**

**A lance-wielding demon knight clad in crimson armor.**

They soon reached an open aired room as they saw Alfred crouched over something.

"Oh, come to see me have you?" Alfred asked as he stood up and turned to the girls as his expression turned to one of surprise. "You two, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We ought to ask you the same." Miriam said.

"I'm guessing we weren't who you were expecting?" Al asked.

"I commanded you both to leave this place!" Alfred said.

"We cannot. I gave Gebel my word and I intend to keep it." Miriam said.

"Yeah, so get out of our way or you'll get the beating of a lifetime!" Al said.

"Very well. This sigil was not meant for either of you, but we are far enough from the castle that if it can contain you here…" Alfred started as he held up a flask before Al appeared right in front of him and sliced his left hand off. "Graaaaaahhhhh! That is it, you will die you little brat!"

"Bring it on, old man!" Al said.

(Cue- The Executioners)

"Va Ischia!" Alfred called summoning large ice chunks above the girls.

"Valac!" Miriam called pointing her arm upward as a portal opened up behind her as Valac's head popped out and breathed fire on the ice chunks, melting them as Al moved in for the attack.

"Ice Block!" Al called launching four orbs of ice at Alfred that hit dead on.

"Riga Storӕma!" Miriam called as a pillar of fire erupted underneath Alfred as it singed him and his clothes a bit.

"How about this then?" Alfred asked as he waved his arms and multiple glyphs appeared as they slowly moved.

"Hastega!" Al called as a glyph depicting a fast moving clock appeared over her and Miriam as they were unaffected by the glyphs.

"What?!" Alfred said in shock before he was overwhelmed by the girls attacks as he then kneeled to the ground. "This power you have is even greater than I imagined. I must get back the book!"

"That will never happen." Miriam said.

"I have to make it happen. I've waited too long for this chance. Our last chance…" Alfred muttered at the end before disappearing.

"What did he mean by that?" Al asked herself.

The girls traced back to the Underground Waterway and came across a Secret Sorcery Lab before they saw two familiar faces up ahead.

"Wait, what? That's Dominique...and Alfred?" Miriam said.

"What are they doing talking to each other?" Al said.

"This was your proposal, exorcist. Explain yourself." Alfred demanded.

"I should have been there. But you broke your word as well when you laid that trap for me and ended up paying the price for it." Dominique said as she looked at Alfred's handless left arm.

"I wasn't about to allow the book to fall into your hands. And if it wasn't for that brat, I would be able to use my full powers." Alfred said.

"Well it serves you right. And why would I want the book?" Dominique asked.

"...Revenge, perhaps. For your parents?" Alfred asked.

"Someone has been putting ideas in your head." Dominique said.

"Miriam!" Alfred said spotting Miriam and Al behind Dominique.

"Huh?" Dominique asked as she turned to them before turning back to see Alfred warp away. "No! Wait!" she called out before she walked over to the girls. "I would have preferred you both not see that."

"So the trap Alfred laid was for you?" Miriam asked.

"Yes. And that's why I sent Zangetsu to deal with it. He has the power to stop Alfred from teleporting. I thought he might be able to contain Alfred while we dealt with our bigger problems." Dominique explained.

"That makes sense. But what was all that about your parents? Revenge?" Al asked.

"I don't want either of you to get the wrong idea, so I suppose I had better tell you. My parents were exorcists, like me. But during the demon outpouring ten years ago, they were killed in battle. So I have my reasons for hating demons, and that accursed book…" Dominique said.

"I'm so sorry… You must hate us all for it." Miriam said.

"I let go of the hatred years ago. All that matters now is that I gain control of the Liber Logaeth and prevent it from ever being used for evil again." Dominique said.

"All right. We'll help you in anyway we can." Al said.

"Thank you. I'll do all I can for you both in return. Speaking of which, seek out the demon that can invert the world around. Be careful you two." Dominique said before running off.

The two continued on as they encountered a blue skinned woman in red and black clothing wielding a whip, and a floating black crystal that emitted darkness.

**Lamatshu**

**A malevolent goddess proficient with the lash.**

**Dark Elemental**

**A magical manifestation of darkness birthed by wicked means.**

They soon entered a room that had a large containment tube, it broke as jumping out of it was an exact duplicate of Miriam, except she didn't have a scarf or demon horn accessories on her head, only a katana in her hand as she got into a fighting stance.

"A doppelganger!" Miriam said.

"A demon that takes the form of its victims before killing them?" Al said.

"The very same! Stay on your toes, Al." Miriam said.

(Cue- The Executioners- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

**Doppelganger**

**A demon that assumes the form of whatever it intends to kill.**

"Hell Gates, I cast you open!" The Doppelganger called as a portal opened up in front of her as the upper half of a dragon popped out and tried to slash its claws at the girls before they dodged.

"Diabolic Edge!" Al called striking the Doppelganger with her scythe five times.

"Throwing Axe!" Miriam called as she tossed an axe at the Doppleganger.

"Crimson Storm… Away!" The Doppelganger called as she launched a wave of red energy at the two.

"Aura Barrier!" Al called forming barrier around herself as the attack hit but was nullified. "Bufula!" she called as a human sized glacier exploded around the doppleganger.

"Tis Rozaïn!" Miriam called as she fired a blast of holy energy in the Doppelganger's direction.

"Aaaah!" The Doppelganger screamed before she crystallized and shattered as she left behind a blue shard that flew into Miriam.

"It was a hard fight, but we managed somehow." Miriam said.

"No problem for the two of us, now let's move on." Al said as she and Miriam continued on to explore more of the underground.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gravity Altering Demon, Orobas, and a Test of Strength against Zangetsu

The girls soon entered an underground cavern and found it flowing with lava in the background.

"Phew! This place reminds me of Alverstone." Al said.

"The sooner we find that gravity altering demon the sooner we can get out of these caves." Miriam said.

The girls made their way through the caves as they encountered giant red and black insects, dragons, red crystals that emitted fire, and a demon dog and morte coated in fire and lava.

**Blood Bug**

**A baleful insect with a jet black shell.**

**Dragon**

**A monster known for its extraordinary battle prowess.**

**Fire Elemental**

**A magical manifestation of fire birthed by wicked means.**

**Hellhound**

**A mad, murderous dog mantled in fire.**

**Volcano Morte**

**A powerful morte that has drawn power from lava.**

The two soon entered a room as they saw a skeletal ostrich shaped skeleton with the front of its body covered in skulls and purple flames flaring out of its back as it jumped and spun around as it stood on the ground in front of them.

"That's the gravity altering demon?" Al asked.

"It would seem so, let's finish this quickly." Miriam said.

(Cue- Attack of the Grotesque- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

**Orobas**

**A demon who can alter gravity's pull on himself.**

**Half-man, half-stallion.**

"Riga Dohin!" Miriam called launching an orb of flame at Orobas as it burst upon impact releasing fire that burned the Orobas a bit.

"Mix Bomb!" Al called launching a flame of fire and ice as it exploded in front of Orobas.

Orobas tried to avoid their assault by altering its gravity, but it was inevitable as the girls defeated the giant demon as it crystallized white before leaving behind a white shard that flew into Miriam.

"With this, we'll be able to reach the uppermost levels of the castle that we couldn't reach." Miriam said.

"Let's go try it out in the Cathedral." Al said.

Thanks to Orobas' power, the girls managed to reach the higher unreachable areas of the castle as they soon entered an oriental themed lab where they encountered winged gold colored bulls that could alter the gravity around themselves, flying red one eyed demons, a large white demon cat, and ninjas.

**Haagenti**

**A winged, golden demon prized for its exquisitely flavorful meat.**

**Gaap**

**A hideous, one-eyed demon.**

**Kamikaze**

**A reanimated cat that perished inside the castle and has a grudge to settle.**

**Ninja**

**An assassin from the Orient turned monster.**

They soon reached a room as they Zangetsu there waiting for them with sword in hand.

"I've been waiting for you, Miriam, Al." Zangetsu said.

"...The Shardbinders and their cohorts should be struck from existence, is that it?" Miriam asked.

"Correct. But I am here to test you both, not end you." Zangetsu said.

"We have no quarrel with you, Zangetsu." Miriam said.

"But why would you want to challenge us through a test of strength?" Al asked.

"Because carnage is the language I speak. If we are to come to an understanding, this is how we do it. Now, both of you fight as if your lives depended on it." Zangetsu said.

"Bring it on!" Al said.

(Cue- Exorschism- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

Zangetsu charged at the girls as they did the same and engaged in close combat with Zangetsu using some of his attacks from their first battle but they were unaware he had a few new tricks up his sleeves.

Zangetsu shadow stepped to the other side as pillars of fire erupted, showing black kanji's as Al was grazed by one of them. "Ryujingeki!" he said as he coated his katana in fire before using his chain hook to fly up to the ceiling as he fell to the ground and slammed his sword down, causing an explosion that sent Al flying.

"Ah!" Al cried as she hit the wall.

"Al!" Miriam called before blocking an incoming sword strike from Zangetsu.

"C'mon Al, this can't be your true potential, if you don't realize it, Miriam will die. Do you want that on your conscience, failing to save someone you care about?" Zangetsu said.

"..." Al stayed silent as she looked down on the ground as she closed her eyes.

"**Do you seek power?**" A voice asked. "**Call my name…. And I will grant you it.**"

"If it's anything to protect my friends, yes!" Al said as she looked up at Zangetsu with determination in her eyes as a humanoid stick figure with fancy frilly cuffs on his wrists and legs along with a clock as its head with golden wings manifested behind her.

"**I am Chronos... The dark sun that kills its father and wields the scythe of false power...**

**See the karma controlling one's destiny…**" the figure said.

"Chronos! Cross Fortune!" Al called as Chronos waved his arms forward causing a gust of wind to fan out as it moved in the shape of a rapidly spinning clock, dealing high wind and light damage to Zangetsu. "This Persona...it's resonating with my scythe." she said as her clothes glowed. The light died down as her hair was in two small pigtails, she wore a brown diamond pattern headband around her head, two white puffy sleeves that went up to the back of her hands as they also had Syega embedded in them, an open aired vest with a black crop top that exposed her stomach, orange pants and brown leather boots, and a cloak with a Syega embedded pin over it to complete the outfit. "Wow, I'm liking the new clothes."

"Hmph, I knew there was something special about that scythe." Zangetsu said as he was seen kneeling on the ground.

"Enough. How do you expect us to fight as if our lives depend on it when you are clearly not?" Miriam asked.

"You were still holding back, weren't you?" Al asked.

"Heh. You both could tell?" Zangetsu asked.

"With your skill, you could have destroyed us in a heartbeat." Miriam said.

"I have a gift for you." Zangetsu said as he handed his sword to Miriam as she took a swing of it.

"What are you doing?" Miriam asked.

"That's your sword isn't it?" Al asked.

"Yes, the Zangetsuto. I came to England in pursuit of a demon named Gremory. Only by that blade may she be cut down." Zangetsu said.

"That's the name of the demon we saw with Gebel. But why give the sword to Miriam?" Al said.

"I have tried making contact with Gremory, but I have yet to cross paths with her even once." Zangetsu said.

"You think she's avoiding you?" Miriam asked.

"She must be. And surely both of you have noticed? That man you are after, Gebel? Gremory is controlling him." Zangetsu said.

"I knew there was something off about him, he wouldn't think of summoning a demon lord into the real world of his own will." Al said.

"Yes, but her hold on him is not absolute. Perhaps you both have seen signs: a moment of weakness, a diminishing of his resolve…" Zangetsu said.

"Yes, when we faced him on the galleon." Miriam said.

"Good. That means your ties to Gebel are still stronger than Gremory's. And she knows it, which means she will not allow Gebel to be alone with you. When she appears, use that blade and cut her down." Zangetsu said.

"Why don't you come with us so that you can do it?" Al asked.

"Because if she fears me more than she fears relinquishing Gebel, then we risk losing her. I will have my vengeance on her. Even if it means parting with the sword. And there is something else I need to clear up while you both deal with Gremory." Zangetsu said.

"All right. We will finish what you started." Miriam said.

"What I started...I am certain you both will." Zangetsu said as the girls headed to the throne in order to free Gebel from the dreaded Gremory's control over him.


	9. Chapter 9

Confronting Gebel, and The Gambling Gold Slinging Demon, Valefar

The girls soon arrived at the highest area of the castle as they reached the throne room where they saw Gebel waiting for them.

"What took you so long? Now that you've tasted the power of so many shards, I presume you're ready to join me." Gebel said.

"You presume wrongly. I'm here with Al to keep my promise to you, and nothing else." Miriam said.

"Ah yes, the scythe wielding girl, and you've made quite a costume change. Also, what promise?" Gebel said.

"You really have forgotten, then." Miriam said.

"You promised her that she would stop you if your power ever manifested itself against your will. You made the same oath to her." Al said.

"Ha, please. You both think I wield this power unwillingly?" Gebel asked.

"We do? I've known it since our meeting on the galleon. But there was a moment when I saw a flicker of the real Gebel beneath all that hate." Miriam said.

"She's right, break free of Gremory's control and free yourself from this madness!" Al said.

"Fools! I've heard enough! If you both want to stop me, you will have to do it by force." Gebel said.

"As you wish. It's time to free you of this once and for all." Miriam said as Gebel stood up and jumped down in front of the girls as he took a fighting stance.

"The moon...That may be where Gremory is hiding." Al said.

"You may be right, and she did take the form of a red moon everytime she disappeared with Gebel." Miriam said.

"In that case, here's the plan. We deal enough damage to Gebel without killing him, and once that moon turns red, that's your chance to strike." Al said.

"Got it." Miriam said.

"Are you ladies done chatting? If so then prepare to die! Va Ischa!" Gebel said as he launched Ice shards at them.

"Wing Flap!" Al called as Chronos appeared and struck the icicles with his wings, sending them back at Gebel.

"Impressive, it seems you've acquired a new power since we last met. But that changes nothing, Riga Dohin!" Gebel called as he launched an orb at them.

"Ice Block!" Al called launching four spheres of ice as the first one countered the attack while the remaining three struck Gebel.

"I will not let a brat...defeat me!" Gebel said as Al noticed the moon turning blood red.

"Miriam, now!" Al called.

"Right!" Miriam said as she jumped into the air and struck the red moon, revealing Gremory as the Liber Logaeth fell to the ground before Alfred caught it.

"At last, the Liber Logaeth is mine." Alfred said before he warped away.

"Think again!" Gremory said as she disappeared as well.

"Gebel!" Miriam called as she and Al ran over to him as he was kneeling on the ground.

"M...Miriam? I...I've missed you. And you must be Al, it is a pleasure to truly make your acquaintance, though I wish it would be under better circumstances." Gebel said.

"I knew you were in there. I knew it." Miriam said.

"You kept your promise… Thank you…" Gebel said as his body was slowly crystallizing. "And thank you Al, for watching over her."

"It's no problem, but your body is…" Al trailed off as she and Miriam noticed the corruption spreading.

"What's going on? No, the corruption shouldn't spread this fast…" Miriam said.

"It's better this way. The world can be rid of me. But this castle. We cannot allow it to…" Gebel said before he grunted in pain as the corruption spread further.

"Shh, I know. We'll destroy it. But you're going to live, Gebel." Miriam said.

"I'm glad I got to see you smile...one last…" Gebel was unable to finish as he was fully crystallized.

"Gebel? GEBEL!" Miriam cried out.

"No…" Al said in sadness as Johannes soon arrived and the girls explained the situation.

"It shouldn't have come to this my friend." Johannes said.

"Are you ready, Johannes?" Miriam asked.

"I am if you and Al are." Johannes said.

"Yes. We have a new promise to keep." Miriam said.

"And that's bringing this castle to the ground." Al said.

"If you both plan to destroy the castle, you won't be able to do it without the Liber Logaeth." Johannes said.

"Then we'll need to track down Alfred." Miriam said.

"Gremory will be after him, too. Tracking Gremory might be faster." Johannes said.

"The moon, you mean… We'll try it." Miriam said.

"Come to think of it, back in the garden I did see that red moon there, maybe that'll lead us to the place where Gremory and Alfred are." Al said.

"Then let's head there first." Miriam said as the girls returned to the garden area as they arrived to the room where the red moon was as Miriam attacked it, revealing Gremory before she disappeared through a portal as Al and Miriam followed and found themselves in a larger version of the garden area as they saw Alfred limping towards a wall before falling against it as they ran over to him. "Alfred!"

"Th-the book…" Alfred said weakly.

"The Liber Logaeth? What about it?" Al asked.

"Sh...she stole it…" Alfred said as Zangetsu and Johannes arrived.

"I brought your apprentice like you- !" Zangetsu said before gasping as he saw Alfred's current condition. "What happened here?" he asked as Johannes ran over to Alfred.

"Master! Who did this to you?" Johannes asked.

"Th...thank you, Zangetsu." Alfred said. "Johannes… I must...beg a boon of you…" he said.

"What? Oh, all right." Johannes said.

"Miriam, Al, we need to talk." Zangetsu said.

"...Yes." Miriam said.

"Alright." Al added as they walked over to him.

"I thought Alfred was our enemy." Miriam said.

"I thought the same too. What's going on exactly?" Al asked.

"Dominique seemed so keen on pitting me against the old alchemist that I decided to have a word with him after you and I fought. And unfortunately, he confirmed my suspicion." Zangetsu said.

"Which is?" Miriam said.

"Dominique has been manipulating us this whole time. I'm not certain why." Zangetsu said, surprising Miriam and Al.

"Wait, what?!" Miriam and Al said at the same time.

"If she had wanted to deal with this mess in an expedient manner, she should have sent you two and me to deal with Gebel together. But instead, she divided our strength and insisted I chase after Alfred. It didn't make any sense. Alfred was never trying to get in our way." Zangetsu said.

"I don't know about you, but he did get in our way a few times." Al said.

"You misunderstand. All he wanted was to keep Miriam as far away from the castle as possible." Zangetsu said.

"Why?" Miriam asked.

"Because you were the most attuned." Zangetsu said.

"Attuned to what?" Miriam asked.

"Of all the humans transplanted with crystal, you had the greatest ability to wield the demons' power. Alfred feared you would be used." Zangetsu said.

"Then why didn't he say so?" Miriam asked.

"Would you have believed him? Dominique had already won over you, Al, and Johannes. And even if you had been inclined to listen. He knew you too well to think that you would back down." Zangetsu said.

"I suppose we wouldn't have…" Miriam said.

"I can't believe she would betray us like this. But what could Dominique be plotting anyway?" Al said.

"As I said, I know not. We will just have to find her and ask her." Zangetsu said as Johannes walked up to the three.

"Miriam… The master wants to talk to you. Same for you Al." Johannes said as the girls walked over to Alfred.

"M...Miriam… Forgive me for dragging you into all this. Same for you...child." Alfred said.

"My name is Al, sir." Al said.

"Al...you are a good friend to Miriam so please continue to watch over...her…" Alfred said before he drew his last breath as his head hung down.

"...Alfred?" Miriam asked before she remained silent.

"He must've known he would not leave here alive. We can grieve later; right now, we need to put an end to all this or his death will mean nothing." Zangetsu said.

"He's right, we can't let Alfred and Gebel's sacrifices be in vain. We have to see this through to the end." Al said.

"You're right." Miriam said.

"Johannes, he explained everything to you?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yes. I know what I need to do." Johannes said.

"Then let us begin. First, Gremory. She can't be far, but her mastery of subspace allows her to move about freely." Zangetsu said.

"In other words, she's likely to slip away again." Miriam said.

"I have a way of stopping her from leaving. She knows I have given up the Zangetsuto, and will spring at me then, believing me powerless. That is when you two strike. I will go on ahead. Join me as soon as you two think you are ready." Zangetsu said before running on ahead.

"I can't do much of anything until you two get back the Liber Logaeth." Johannes said.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back, in the meantime you head back to the village, we'll finish this." Al said.

"Alright, be careful girls, and good luck." Johannes said as he headed back to the village.

"Let's finish this." Al said.

"Right, let's go." Miriam said.

The girls made their way through the giant version of the garden as they encountered giant versions of a Moco Weed, a Bat, Toad, Cannon Morte, Morte, Buer, a chariot controlled by three Buers, a humanoid lion with a green mane, a silver werewolf, a giant black dragon, and a blue ninja that challenged Miriam to a race.

**Giant Moco**

**Predatory grass made immense through arcane experimentation.**

**Giant Bat**

**An evil bat made immense through arcane experimentation.**

**Giant Toad**

**A savage amphibian made immense through arcane experimentation.**

**Giant Cannon**

**A gigantic demon cannon, as you'd expect from the name.**

**Giant Morte**

**A mass of lesser demons who seem to believe less can be more.**

**Giant Buer**

**A buer made immense through untold sorcery.**

**Chariot Buer**

**A new and improved demon chariot.**

**Marbas**

**A leonine demon with the power to heal.**

**Silver Wolfman**

**A wolfman with a coat of breathtaking silver.**

**Abyssal Guardian**

**A jet black dragon that brings death to all before it.**

**Harrier**

**A man in constant search of one faster than himself.**

The two soon entered a room stacked with casino chips as they saw a large humanoid demon with a large golden hat and golden shoulder plate as he had coins filled in his lower abdomen and a monocle over his right eye.

**Valefar**

**A demon who draws power from coin.**

**His fortune has waned of late.**

"Are you gambling types, ladies? Shall we play a game?" Valefar said as he stacked casino chips on both sides before he slid them towards the girls, trying to crush them.

"Invert!" Miriam called as she grabbed Al as they turned upside down and avoided the attack.

"Garudyne!" Al called as Chronos unleashed a gust of wind that blew all of the coins out of Valefar's stomach.

"Aaaaaaah! My money!" Valefar cried out.

"Let's see how you like this. Teps Oceus!" Miriam called as a field of lightning surged around her and through Valefar's metallic body before he cried out in pain as he collapsed onto the platform and crystallized purple before leaving behind a purple shard which flew into Miriam.

"We're almost there. Let's keep going." Al said as they continued on. The Final Battle is drawing near.


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Battle, Space Warping Demon, Gremory, and the Demon King of Hell, Bael

The girls arrived in an ice cavern as they encountered a blue crystal that emitted ice, a red demon eye made of red sand, a cannon morte that fired out other demons, a stronger version of an axe outsider, and a demon lord that had green lines surging over its body.

**Ice Elemental**

**A magical manifestation of ice birthed by wicked means.**

**Tracer**

**A fiend that lurks in walls.**

**Gusion Cannon**

**A demon cannon that fires other demons.**

**G Axe Outsider**

**A toughened knight in armor who skillfully wields and enormous axe.**

**Demon Lord**

**A member of demon royalty.**

**Commands unfathomable sorcery.**

The girls soon arrived in a large room as they saw Zangetsu being dragged down through a portal.

"Zangetsu!" Al called as she and Miriam ran over to help him.

"Good luck, Miriam, Al." Zangetsu said as the portal closed up.

"What have you done with him?" Al asked.

"I have sent him to the Lost Universe, he shall wander there for all eternity." Gremory said.

"You damn witch, death is too kind for you." Al said.

"For Gebel, Alfred, and Zangetsu, you shall be sent straight back to Hell!" Miriam said.

"Even if you defeat me, Dominique will bring King Bael into this world, now prepare yourself!" Gremory said.

(Cue- Silent Howling- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"Panta Rhei!" Al called as Chronos appeared and launched a raging wind that formed around Gremory, dealing severe wind damage.

"Tis Raiff!" Miriam called firing a beam of light at Gremory as it burned through her. "Shuriken!" she called throwing multiple shurikens that slashed through Gremory.

"How...can you be this strong?!" Gremory said as she attempted to attack the girls to no avail.

"Because we are fighting to purge the demons from this world and protect the people we care about, I've faced demons stronger than you, you're no challenge. Cross Fortune!" Al called as the attack it.

"No...I won't let you…" Gremory said as the image of a moon appeared above her head before Miriam drew the Zangetsuto and slashed downward, bisecting Gremory in half.

"Curse you!" Gremory called as she was sucked into a portal as she left behind a purple shard that flew into Miriam.

"Zangetsu…" Miriam said.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to save him, I promise." Al said.

The girls delved further into the cavern thanks to Gremory's Dimension shift and saw Dominique waiting for them as she slowly turned toward them as half of her body slowly crystallized.

"So even Gremory has failed me… Alfred was afraid of what you could do with the shards. But not I." Dominique said.

"You did all of this for the crystal so you could become that? You're nothing but a traitor, Dominique!" Al said.

"Oh, don't think me ungrateful. I have Miriam and Johannes to thank for teaching me the Alchemists' lore and how to control the shards. Shards, I might add, which Miriam gave to me of my own free will. Her sacrifice has become my strength." Dominique said.

"You're the same as all power hungry tyrants, consumed by your own greed." Al said.

"Why are you doing this?" Miriam asked.

"Because I decided to seek a higher power. The power to slay gods." Dominique said.

"Countless people have lost their lives as a result because of that!" Al said.

"They deserved to die, because they were weak. And more will follow until I obtain all I desire." Dominique said as she summoned the Liber Logaeth. "I will summon Bael and use his power to unleash chaos across the Multiverse!"

"We will not let that happen!" Al said.

"We will stop you before the ritual is complete." Miriam said.

"Just try if you can!" Dominique said.

The girls fought a long and hard battle against Dominique who used elemental Shards similar to Miriam's. The girls had the upper hand thanks to their combined teamwork and managed to get Dominique on her last legs until she summoned the Liber Logaeth.

"You leave me no choice. Bael! I summon thee to my side!" Dominique said as a flash of light occured and the girls were transported to another dimension as they saw serpents with heads each depicting a man, a cat, and a lizard moving around them.

**Bael**

**King of Kings, and high ruler over all demonkind.**

"This is the final battle. Al, are you ready?" Miriam asked.

"I'm always ready, let's do it!" Al said.

(Cue- The Final Battle- Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne)

"Bufudyne!" Al called as a large block of ice encased one of the heads before shattering, dealing damage to it.

"Ruinous Rood!" Miriam called launching a giant bladed boomerang as it slashed through one of the heads before it flew backward as it hit another one of the heads.

"Cross Fortune!" Al called as myriads of rapid moving clocks barraged onto all three heads, severely damaging them, as the feline shaped head was destroyed. "One down and two to go!"

"Come forth from the Great Blue!" Miriam called as a portal opened up next to her as a dragon popped out and swiped his claws, destroying the lizard head in the process. "Allow me to deal the final blow." she said as she glowed a luminous blue and purple aura. "Vepar! Craftwork! Andrealphus! Valac! Glutton Train! Bathin! Bloodless! Doppleganger! Orobas! Valefar! And Gremory! Go forth!" she said as the shards that represented them flew out of Miriam and took crystallized forms of their original bodies as they all unleashed their signature attacks, overwhelming and destroying Bael in the process.

"Fools! You may have destroyed half of my power, but I still live on, I Bael of the Seven Demon Lords shall send my minions upon you!" The voice said before it faded out as the girls found themselves back in the ritual chamber.

"We...we did it!" Al said.

"We certainly did." Miriam said as they collapsed and sat on the ground laughing happily over their victory.

_Aftermath…_

Johannes soon arrived in the chamber and used the Liber Logaeth to destroy the castle and seal away all the demons back to their world and used it to completely halt Miriam's crystal from fully corrupting her. We now see Miriam, Johannes, and Al in the village square underneath a pure blue sky.

"Well, guess this is where we part ways." Al said.

"Wait. Let me come with you." Miriam said.

"Are you certain?" Johannes asked.

"Al helped us despite not knowing her, so I want to repay the favor and join her on her journey." Miriam said.

"Very well, I see there's no point in stopping you, promise you'll come back soon." Johannes said.

"I promise." Miriam said as they shared a hug before she walked over to Al. "I'm ready." she said with a small smile.

"Then let's go, our amazing adventure continues!" Al said activating the as they were warped to the next world on their journey. What surprises might wait for them? Only time will tell.

To be continued...


End file.
